ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG - Episode 023
"Aim for the Top" is the 23rd episode/chapter of the series. The Celestic Cup and episode starts with Flash getting hit by an arrow which was sent by an archer named Sharp Shooter. He challenges Flash to a duel. Will he win? Featured Duel: Flash Sentry vs. Sharp Shooter Turn 1: Sharp Sharp draws. He then activates "Archers Range". Now neither player can take Battle Damage. Whenever a card is sent to the Graveyard, the controller of that card will take 500 damage. He then Normal Summons "Red Archery Girl" (1400/1500) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Flash Flash draws. He then Normal Summons "Glow Craft Magna Fox" (1600/1300) in Attack Position. "Glow Craft Magna Fox" attacks and destroys "Red Archery Girl". The effect of "Archers Range" activates (Sharp 4000 → 3500). He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Sharp Sharp draws. He then activates "Damage Director". Now during each of Sharp's turns, all effect damage he would take from the effect of "Archers Range" will be redirected to Flash. He then Normal Summons "Archery Squad" (1300/100) in Attack Position. "Archery Squad" attacks "Glow Craft Magna Fox". He then activates the effect of "Archery Squad" to discard one card and increase the ATK of "Archery Squad" by 500 ("Archery Squad": 1300 → 1800/100). The effects of "Archery Squad" and "Damage Director" activates (Flash 4000 → 3500). "Archery Squad" then destroys "Glow Craft Magna Fox". Flash doesn't take any effect damage from the effect of "Archers Range" as Pendulum Monsters are sent to the Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard. He then Sets a card. Turn 4: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. The effect of "Archers Range" activates (Flash 3500 → 3000). He then activates "Alchemy Dracokid" (Left 3) and "Lumino Jaw Dragon" (Right 5) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Glow Craft Magna Fox" (1600/1300) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He then Tributes "Glow Craft Magna Fox" in order to Tribute Summon "Magna Fighter Gladio" (2100/2200) in Attack Position. "Magna Fighter Gladio" attacks and destroys "Archery Squad". The effect of :"Archers Range" activates (Sharp 3500 → 3000). Turn 5: Sharp Sharp draws. He then activates "Monster Reincarnation" to discard "Barrage Arrows" and add "Archery Squad" from his Graveyard to his hand. The effects of "Archers Range" and "Damage Director" activate (Flash 3000 → 2500). He then Normal Summons "Archery Squad" (1300/100) in Attack Position. He then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Red Archery Girl" (1400/1500) in Attack Position. The effects of "Archers Range" and "Damage Director" activate (Flash 2500 → 2000). Since he controls two monsters with the same level, he activates the effect of the "Barrage of Arrows" in his Graveyard, banishing it to Special Summon "Blue Bowman" (1200/1600) in Attack Position. He then overlays his three Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Arctic Archer" (2600/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Arctic Archer" to detach an Overlay Unit (Flash 2000 → 1500) and destroy "Magna Fighter Gladio". He then Sets a card. Turn 6: Flash Flash draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Glow Craft Magna Fox" (1600/1300) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He then activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy "Damage Director". The effect of "Archers Range" activates (Flash 1500 → 1000) (Sharp 3000 → 2500). Turn 7: Sharp Sharp draws. He then activates the effect of "Arctic Archer" to detach an Overlay Unit (Sharp 2500 → 2000) and destroy "Lumino Jaw Dragon". He then Normal Summons "Recovery Archer" (100/1900) in Defense Position. "Arctic Archer" attacks and destroys "Glow Craft Magna Fox". Turn 8: Flash Flash draws. He then Normal Summons "Magna Fighter Lucidum" (1000/1000) in Defense Position. Turn 9: Sharp Sharp draws. On Sharp's Standby Phase, the effect of "Recovery Archer" activates, allowing Sharp to add one random Spell Card from his Graveyard to his hand ("Monster Reincarnation"). "Arctic Archer" attacks and destroys Magna Fighter Lucidum". Since a monster with 1500 ATK or less was destroyed by battle, Flash activates his face-down "Starburst Draw" to draw one card equal to the Level of the destroyed monster. "Lucidum" is Level 3, so he draws three cards. The effect of "Archers Range" activates (Flash 1000 → 500). Turn 10: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Magna Caster Solaris" (Right 8) in his Right Pendulum Zone. He then Pendulum Summons "Lumino Jaw Dragon" (2300/1600) from his Extra Deck and "Magna Fighter Arma" (1800/0) and "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. Since "Lumino Jaw Dragon" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, returning all Spells and Traps the Duel-Bot controls to the bottom of his Deck. Since "Flash Heart Dragon" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, returning "Recovery Archer" to the bottom of Sharp's Deck. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Alchemy Dracokid" to fuse "Flash Heart Dragon" with "Magna Fighter Arma" in order to Fusion Summon "Spectral Sabre Dragon" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. "Spectral Nova Dragon" attacks and destroys "Arctic Archer" (Sharp 2000 → 1600). Since "Spectral Sabre Dragon" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, inflicting damage to Spike equal to the ATK of the Warrior-Type monster used for its Fusion Summon (Sharp 1600 → 0).